Ally Brown
Ally Brown is a daughter of Apollo, Greek god of the Sun. Backstory Hi! I'm Aaliyah, (it's okay if you can't pronounce it, and everyone calls me Ally)! I am the daughter of Apollo, God of the Sun. I was born on July 13th, 1997. I am 15, turning 16 this summer. I grew up in a small town in southern Connecticut. I live there with my mother, Candace Brown. She was 19 and a sophomore in college when she met my father, Apollo, in 1996. They met in her Philosophy class. A few months later they "got to it" in the campus library, and thus I was born 9 months later. Apparently, my grandparents were not happy that my mom was pregnant without a husband, because they disowned her. I have never met my grandparents. It has just been me and my mom for as long as I can remember. Everyone in town says I look just like her with my red hair, but my blue eyes come from my father. Anyway, after being disowned, my mom dropped out of college and moved to a small town on the coast of Connecticut. There she started working as a waitress at this old woman, Donna's, diner (my middle name is in honor of her). When I was about eight years old, Donna passed away and left the diner to my mother and I, and we have been running it together ever since. I waitress every day after school. When I was nine, my mom sat me down and told me about my father. She told me to keep it a secret and not to tell anyone. I grew as most children do. I loved having a Greek God for a father. It made me feel special, something I hadn’t felt in my short life. For some reason, I never knew about Camp Half-Blood until this year, so this is my first time being at camp, but I intend to stay full time. Details BASICS * NAME: Aaliyah 'Ally' Dawn Brown * AGE: 16 * BIRTHDAY: July 13 * FAMILY: Mother APPEARANCE * HEIGHT: 5'5'' (and a half!)'' * EYE COLOUR: Blue * HAIR COLOUR: Red * HAIRSTYLE: Straight or something I guess. It's between my shoulders and mid back * SKIN COLOUR: Surprisingly pale for the amount of time I spend in the sun. * PIERCINGS/TATTOOS/SCARS: I tend to wake up with cuts and bruises for no reason/ Not yet ;) * USUALLY WEARS: Jeans/shorts (depending on weather) and a tanktop with a sweatshirt SUPERNATURAL * POWERS: Can shoot sunbeams from her hands. * ENCHANTED WEAPONS AND OBJECTS: None at the moment. NATURAL SKILLS AND ABILITIES * WEAPON OF CHOICE: Bow, knives, and two daggers. * MARTIAL SKILLS: * NON-MARTIAL SKILLS: FAVOURITES * COLOUR: Red, orange and purple. The color of the sun rise and sun set. * FOOD: * BEVERAGE: Diet Coke... (regular burns my nose.) * SPORT: Track, archery, and gymanstics. * MOVIE: * MUSIC: All kinds. DISLIKES AND FEARS *Darkness/No Sun *Failure *Hurting someone she loves *Being Weak